


New Ideas

by marimarques



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimarques/pseuds/marimarques
Relationships: Wei Wuxian & Lan WangJi
Kudos: 6





	New Ideas

Wei Wuxian wanted to spice up his "every day" with Lan Wangji even more, and for that he decided to go to Caiyi Town to look for some erotic booklets that could give him new crazy ideas - maybe crazier than having sex upside down with his husband doing a handstand or in absolute silence in the forbidden section of the library.  
After going through at least five bookstores, he unfortunately found that the range of pornography was scarce, especially for "cut sleeves". So, he bought four jars of Emperor's Smile and decided that he would improvise, after all his mind was already a tremendous library of obscenities.  
At night, when Wangji entered Jingshi, he bumped into his slightly drunk husband sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide and wearing nothing but an open red robe.  
"..."  
"Lan Er Gege, let's play a little before dinner. I have a great idea and I want to test it right now!"  
"What are you up to, Wei Ying? Is there any position that I have not fucked you yet?"  
"HANGUANG-JUN, WHAT A FOUL MOUTH! You are going to be punished for that! - A malicious smile spread on Wei Wuxian's face, because this was the perfect opportunity for improvisation. - Ahem, tonight I give the orders! You must do everything I say, do you understand?"  
"Hn."  
"First I'm going to take your clothes off, but you can't touch me, you must remain still."  
Of course, in theory it was much easier, because in practice all he wanted to do was to tear off Lan Wangji's clothes and mount him on the floor. Damn this stupid idea of punishment ...  
"Now sit on the bed. I want to be on top of you, but don't penetrate me, I want to grind on your lap very slowly and feel that you're about to lose your composure."  
Wangji swallowed hard when his lover started with that sweet torture. He whispered obscenities in his ear, rubbed his member against his lower belly, moved back and forth... It seemed like it was never going to end and his patience had a limit!  
"Are you enjoying the game, Er Gege? Now, for the second part... - Wei Wuxian got up and let loose his long hair - You'll watch me playing with myself again and again until I'm exhausted and you will not be allowed to touch yourself."   
"Where did you get that preposterous idea from?"  
"HAHAHAHAH It's not preposterous... Ahhhhh... Lan Zhan, look how I get so hard for you... AH! LAN ZHAN! Watch me, will you?"  
The show had started and Wangji was clutching the sheets in anger, almost losing what little control he had left. His erection was throbbing and his breath was short. He would have to relieve himself, it would be impossible to continue like this.  
"AHHH LAN ER GEGE! You want to fuck me, don't you? I've come three times and you're still hard hahahahah this game is really fun, isn't it?!"  
"Fun... only... for ... you."  
"Lan Zhan, I am still so hard for you it hurts, I always want more and more of you, I am loving to see your face right now, I think I could come again just by looking at you ahhhh..."  
And that was the last straw. In the next second, Wei Wuxian had his hair grabbed by Lan Wangji, who seemed to be trying to shift the game.  
"Kneel. Now."  
"Ha-Hanguang-jun?"  
"I told you to kneel."  
Wei Wuxian was quite surprised by that dominant attitude and obediently knelt down, he even opened his mouth hoping to receive a reward from his husband.  
"My turn now. While you kneel right in front of me, completely still, in silence and with your dirty mouth closed, you will see how I masturbate and come, but you are not allowed to touch me or to touch yourself. And you will not swallow in the end."  
"BUT THAT IS NOT FAIR! I AM HERE, I'M SO CLOSE, IF I STRETCH MY TONGUE JUST A BIT..."  
Wangji pulled on his hair again as a "behave" warning.  
"If you break the rules, I won't fuck you tonight. Understood?"  
Indeed it seemeed like the table had turned.  
Wei Wuxian was going crazy about having to only watch his husband's slender fingers stroking his member over and over. The smell of sandalwood was making him shiver and every single time Wangji sighed, Wuxian wanted to punch himself for having this stupid idea of teasing without touching. He just wanted to grab that dick, suck it deeply and fill his mouth with the musky liquid, but no... He had to come up with such a ridiculous game and at that moment he was more sorry than anything, imagining failing and losing his precious "every day" that night!  
But in the end he managed to behave. Wangji also made the task easier, since he had not find the least fun in having his husband just watching him. After just one orgasm, the two were already intertwined and rolling all over Jingshi's floor. They even made more noise than usual while trying again all those crazy positions and maybe even breaking some Lan artifacts in the process.


End file.
